


The Name and What's in it

by orphan_account



Category: The LEGO Movie (2014)
Genre: But what the heck let's do this, F/F, Femslash, Femslash February, Fluff, Oh my glob I ship a unicorn-cat and Lego figure, They're my two fave characters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-22
Updated: 2014-02-22
Packaged: 2018-01-13 09:44:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1221607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wyldstyle is thinking sad things, and Unikitty won't stand for that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Name and What's in it

Wyldstyle had never been one for thinking too long over personal things. All she needed was to keep building, to find the Piece of Resistance, and to try to keep Batman from partying with random strangers (even if he had been doing that a lot lately).

Really, that was just fine with her.

"What's wrong?"

She gasped. "Oh, Unikitty..."

The cat-unicorn jumped up. "Well who else would it be?" She looked over Wyldstyle. "I just wanted to check on you."

"Oh, thanks." She shrugged. "I was just thinking."

"Thinking about what?" She walked forward, her already large eyes widening. "You didn't look like you were thinking about cotton candy, chocolate, or building something new."

"I was, uh..." She looked away from her.

"You looked sad." Her pink face turned slightly red. "And you know that's against the rules, right? No one is allowed to be sad here, or mean, or anything bad. Were you trying to break the rules?"

"No, no, no! Of course not." Wildstyle sighed, then turned away from her. "I was just thinking about names."

"Names? What's so bad about them? They aren't super awesome good like butterflies and sparkles, but they don't seem bad. Unless they're bad names or sad names!" The cat-unicorn jumped up, a small light appearing over head. "Do you know someone with a name like that? It was great that you told ms, Wyldstyle!"

"That's the thing, my name is..."

"What's so wrong with Wyldstyle?"

"I guess it just doesn't seem to fit me."

"Does it make you sad or mad?"

"Sad," she responded. "I just can't stand it any longer." She looked around, observing all the bright things around her. This was one of the many places that she would have to save once she finally found the Piece of Resistance.

"Well, that's bad! How about getting a new name? Something happy, like Lovehearts or Sparklegirl."

"That wasn't exactly what I was thinking." She grinned. "But thanks anyway."

"I have more ideas! Won't you please listen to them?"

"Okay, go on." It wouldn't hurt to listen. Besides, she might get a few ideas.


End file.
